Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches (ASTOF)
This article concerns the A Simple Twist Of Fate version of Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches; you may be looking for [http://theworstwitch.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Cackle%27s_Academy_for_Witches#cite_ref-0|other canon and fanon versions.] This article uses information from The Worst Witch Wiki. Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches is a British girls' boarding school for witches, located in a stone castle atop a mountain, surrounded by forest. There is a village nearby, though non magical people are generally not aware of the school's existence—they believe the Castle to be the ruins of Overblow Castle.Let Them Eat Cake Though principally a girls' school, there can be exceptions to this: Miss Cackle considers allowing Charlie Blossom into the school. Young Witches start at Cackle's at age 11, and finish at age 18. There are 7 years, with 15 pupils in each class, around 105 pupils in total. There are two terms a year, the winter term (September–January) and the summer term (March–July) with a month's holiday between terms. Location Cackle's Academy is located in Overblow Castle, believed to be a ruin by the non magical people in the local village; they believe the castle to be uninhabited ruins, and are generally unaware of the witches. The castle is located atop a mountain - namely Mount Snowdon - surrounded by forest. Nearby locations include Mistletoe Wood, Eel Pond, Lacewing Bridge and Glowworm Copse; non of these locations are known as these things to non magical folk who use Welsh names for them.Miss Cackle's Birthday Surprise (Miss Drill mentions some nearby locations when describing the running course.) History The Castle was built a millennium ago - namely the year 991AD - and belonged to Baron Overblow. The Castle was built by a Saxon warlord, then knocked down by a Norman conquerer (most likely William the Conqueror) and rebuilt by the evil Baron Overblow, then burnt by serfs (peasants).The Milennium Bug On Halloween in Mildred's first year, his class perform the rescue of the persecuted peasants from the clutches of Baron Overblow, by the legendary Lucy Fairweather. One of the more exciting events in the castle's history was the rebellion against Baron Overblow and his defeat by Lucy Fairweather. Baron Overblow knew he was no match for Lucy Fairweather and, in his desperation, hired a cunning sorceress, Harriet Hogweed. Hogweed was defeated by Lucy Fairweather in “the greatest battle this castle has ever seen”.Which Witch Is Which? Another notable event was the The storming of the Castle by Major Ironheart Bearbones in 1644. The Sparrow sisters were the daughters of Sir Cecil Overblow, 12th baron, who defied their father by performing onstage in a musical. and another notable figure was Margolisse, Duchess of Overblow, who, by treachery and false witness, was convicted of high treason and exectuted in the castle dungeons 500 years ago. The legend of Sir Walter's Wet Week states that centuries ago, Baron Overblow refused to give shelter to Sir Walter one wild and stormy night and left him in the rain to die. As a result, every year it rains for a whole week, and on the last night there is a big storm, during which Sir Walter walks the corridors looking for revenge.When We Feast at the Midnight Hour Later, The Castle was used as a meeting place for wizards; Algernon Rowan-Webb got turned into a frog at one of these meetings, and lived in the pond on school grounds until Mildred rescued him. The school was established by Amelia Cackle's great great great great great granny Hermione Cackle and is passed down through the women of the Cackle family, as Agatha Cackle says that Miss Cackle "cheated her out of her inheritance". Mr. Hallow previously owned the Academy, but it was returned to Miss Cackle as of The end of Mildred's Second year. During Mildred's years the Academy has twice been out of Miss Cackle's control, first when Agatha kidnapped Amelia in the middle of the night, tied her up and locked her in the storeroom. Agatha then pretended to be her sister and ran the school as Headmistress, until Mildred realized she was an imposter and rescued Miss Cackle.A Bolt from the Blue In Mildred's third year, Miss Cackle was away visiting her ill Aunt Gertrude, with Mistress Broomhead running the Academy; she returns when the other teachers ask for her.Just Like Clockwork The School Year There are two terms a year: The winter term (September–January) and the summer term (March–July) with a month's holiday between terms. The students arrive at the start of term by flying broomstick, except for the new first years, who walk through walker’s gate as they can’t fly yet—with one or two notable exceptions over the centuries. The first few weeks of term are devoted to learning to fly on a broomstick, and all first years must pass the Broomstick Aptitude Test, or they must leave the school, and will not be able to become witches. Halfway through the first term, the first years are each presented with a black kitten, which they teach to ride the broomstick. The cats weren’t for any practical purpose except to keep tradition going, some schools present owls instead, it’s a matter of taste. On Halloween, Cackle’s Students and Staff attend Halloween celebrations held near the school. Traditionally Cackles will put on a show, such as a play or broomstick flying display. The Students and staff dress in their best robes and hats for Halloween, and all wear their hair out. In the middle of each term is the Half Term trip, when students and staff get away from the castle for a week, doing activities like camping and bird watching. At Christmas time, the school sometimes puts on a pantomime such as Cinderella. In the Summer term, the Academy celebrates Miss Cackle’s Birthday, which involves performances and speeches, and is considered the most boring event of the year, even by Miss Cackle. Also in the summer term is Founder’s Day, a celebration of “great great great great great great great granny” Hermione Cackle, the School’s founder. The founder's day feast is held that evening. At the end of the first year, each pupil receives a copy of The Popular Book of Spells, a three-inch thick volume bound in black leather. This was not really to be used, as they already had paperback editions for the classroom, but like the cats it was another piece of tradition. In the third year, all students do a research project on a topic of their choice, known as the Third Year Witch project. At the end of the third year, the Head Girl and Deputy Head Girl are elected for the following year. At the end of each year, all the students sit exams and then receive their final results for the year and there is also a yearly prize-giving. At the end of the fourth and final year, students sit the exams for the W.H.C (Witches' Higher Certificate), and most pupils are awarded the certificate. After completing their final year, students can go on to further study at a magical university, such as Weirdsister College or transfer to another school, such as Hogwarts. Number of Years Cackle's has Seven years; students start first year at age 11, and finish fourth year at age 15. Cackle's is a very small school with only one hundred and five students - fifteen for each year - in total. School Charter In addition to the Witches Code, pupils at Cackle's Academy are expected to follow the rules of the school charter. This charter is far larger than the witches code has more rules. There are exactly 99 during Harry's time at Cackle's. School Song "Onward, ever striving onward, proudly on our brooms we fly, Straight and true above the treetops, shadows on the moonlit sky. Ne´er a day will pass before us when we have not tried our best, Kept our cauldrons bubbling nicely, cast our spells with zest. Fearless witches, never flinching through the dark and dismal nights, Ghouls and ghosts and nightmare monsters run away in fright. We are the girls with skills in sorcery, when in flight, quite a sight to see! We´re young witches and we're glad to be learning our craft at Cackle´s Academy." Staff *'Miss Amelia Cackle' - Headmistress, Spells *'Miss Constance Hardbroom '- Deputy Headmistress, Form Mistress, Potions *'Miss Davina Bat '- Joint Form Mistress, Chanting (formerly as of 1992; resigned and moved to Mongolia). *'Miss Lavinia Crotchet '- Chanting *'Miss Imogen Drill' - Joint Form Mistress, Physical Education *'Miss Mould' - Art *'Miss Gimlett' - Second Year Form Mistress (formerly as of 1992; resigned). *'Mrs Tapioca' - School Cook *'Mrs Semolina' - Temporary School Cook *'Mr Frank Blossom' - Caretaker *'Mr Ted Blossom'- Replacement Caretaker Subjects The exam results for third year give the following subjects: *Chanting *Broomstick Flying *Potions *Spells *Cat Training *Jewelry Design *Myths and Legends The third year timetable has the following subjects: *Botany *Library *Chanting *Potions *Flower Gathering *Spells *Abacus *Witches Code * Broomstick Flying *Cat Training *Fungi *Herbs *History and Origins *Gym *Witches Etiquette *Plant Identification *Each lesson is 45 minutes long, with a rather generous 2 hours given for lunch. Extra-Curricular Activities *Cauldron Club *Dangerous Old Books Society (DOBS) *Drama *Music (Choir, Various Instruments) *Sports (Basketball, Gymnastics, Running) *Various Outdoor Activities run by Miss Drill Textbooks and Equipment Textbooks Include: *The Popular Book of Spells *Spell Sessions Two *Year Three Spell Sessions *The Witches' Code Equipment Includes: *Broomstick *Satchel *Cat Carrier *Exercise Books *Pencil Case Uniform Winter uniform, worn in the winter term, consists of a black gymslip, grey shirt, grey and black striped tie, grey socks or black stockings, and black boots. A black cardigan is sometimes worn with both the winter and summer uniform. Summer uniform, worn in the summer term, is the same as winter but with short sleeves. Harry, being the one exception as a male, does not have to wear a gymslip or stockings, merely trousers and black socks. The Students also have a black cloak, and black pointed hat, which are worn when broomstick flying and for special occasions. Coloured sashes worn with the uniform indicate year: Year 1 are Purple, Year 2 Green, Year 3 Yellow and Year 4 Red. The P.E uniform consists of a blue-grey shirt, black shorts, and black plimspoll shoes. Other Uniform Items: *Black robe for special occasions (along with the hat and cloak) instead of the normal uniform. *When on camping trips, the students wear black trousers and a black fleece jacket with what could be their PE shirts underneath. *Black and grey striped swimming costume. *Grey nightdress and/or black and grey striped pyjamas, worn in bed. *Potions aprons worn during potions class. The Castle The grounds of Cackle's Academy include a courtyard used for broom flying lessons, PE lessons and breaks, the walker's gate through which first year students enter before learning to fly, the broom shed where brooms are stored and the greenhouse where herbs and vegetables are grown by Mr. Blossom. Locations inside the Castle include: *'Classrooms' **Miss Cackle's classroom where she teaches spells class. **Miss Bat's classroom is Sybil's class's homeroom and where Miss Bat teaches Chanting. **The Potions Lab is Mildred's class's homeroom and where Miss Hardbroom teaches Potions. *A Library full of old spell books with the DOBS den hidden underneath. *The Great Hall used for assemblies, special functions, performances and mealtimes. *A Storeroom connected to the Great Hall. *The Staff Room is where the teachers spend time when eating meals or not teaching classes. *The Headmistress' Office is Miss Cackle's office. ** Each teacher has an office of their own. *Teachers' Rooms on the upper floors of the castle. *'Students' Bedrooms:' **Each student has their own bedroom with a glassless shutter covered window (the shutters can be opened). Bats roost in some of the bedrooms and each pupil has the same type of room: very simple with a wardrobe, iron bedstead, table and chair. There is a picture rail along the bare walls from which hang a sampler embroidered with a quotation from the book of spells and also, during the day, several bats. The bedrooms are located above the main floor of the castle but below the upper floors where the teacher's rooms are. *Down below the castle there are Dungeons and the Kitchens. References Category:Articles by HarryPotterRules1